Hypnotic beauty
by Thedreadofdoom
Summary: An introspection into Brian's process as he faces an interesting distraction from Lois.


"It was a cool crisp, autumn. Avery was writing to Jesse. Although he didn't date his letters he pressed a green leaf and slipped it in with the letter, come winter he'd fill it with pine needles and a Christmas card."

_Why wouldn't Avery date them, he was sending her a letter twice a week, hopefully she'd want to organize them into a scrap book or something. Would that be a good sequel? Would my readers care for that kind of stuff? What do the readers want? More importantly could it last the ages? If I wrote this would people remember me?_

"It was a dark winter's night but Avery's spirits were lifted by the thought of writing to his sweet daughter Jesse. She'd been off at college studying general studies. She hadn't decided yet what she was after just like her father. She was average."

_Was that too on the nose, I was being subtle right? Why was she in general studies was it because I wanted to go into general studies? I wouldn't have picked up any important information anyways. Is that squirrel still outside? It was._

"Hey! Hey! Get out of here! Rurururururur" The squirrel bolted from the yard "This is my yard! My yard!" Brian turned to his laptop, the page was barely filled. He had spent over a half hour listening to motivational speeches, and writing down his writing goals and he'd barely gotten anywhere. Perhaps a break would help the creative juices flow, or a drink, maybe a visit from mrs. Mary Jane. Chris had tried to tell him about how it killed a creative flow but half the time he forgot how to spell his name so he wasn't taking him as the most credible source of information. _No I just need to sit down and write. _He sat in front of his laptop, Meg and Chris were in school and Stewie was off at preschool or kindergarten he was still having trouble figuring out what grade he should be in. He had the house all to himself, he had all the peace and quiet he could ever want and his creativity could flow. Why wouldn't it flow!.

Lois came in, Brian's eyes darted for but a moment to catch a glimpse of his muse and than darted back. He had learned his lesson in Martha's Vineyard and resisted temptation by pretending what he was tempted by wasn't there. Even a moment was too much, her auburn hair framing her face, she was tired but she was stunning. How one could _Focus on your writing._ "Lois you're home early" he kept his eyes on the screen hitting spell check again.

"What'dya mean Brian I'm late?"

"Late? I thought you weren't getting home until four? It's only.." the clock on his computer read six thirty. He'd spent five hours working on this story and he'd only accomplished a few sentences that he was going to have to rewrite. "Nevermind"

"Yeah I'm running a little late bookworm. I drove Stewie around a little so he'd pass out. I'm going to take him upstairs so you can write, Meg should hopefully come home from Kevin's in an hour, those two seem to be really hitting it off."

"Yeah with Peter away on business for the month she seems to have really built up some confidence. Good for her she needs a win."

"Yeah but it's left me pretty lonely. I'm heading out with Bonnie to catch a show she heard about tonight and maybe have some fun. For once I won't have to clean up one of his silly messes."

"Well good I'm glad to see you're handling things well, I'll just stay here and" he took a look at his laptop "and keep quiet maybe catch some TV."

"Well aright than Brian " She scratched his head right where he loved it, her hands softer than angels, gently caressing his silky ears.

As she left Brian went to the Veranda, perhaps some fresh air would bring fresh ideas. _And other white lies._

Meg returned but Brian couldn't really say when, the first chapter playing and replaying in his head had kept him lost in thought and made him lose any sense of time. Meg's hair was a bit disheveled and she had a sly smirk on her face. Brian was curious but his past with her lent him to believe that whatever she was smirking about he didn't want to know about. Meg and Kevin had been back together ever since he'd returned from the war. Things were rough, they had both been through a lot and honestly they just needed someone to hold in. Although Brian didn't want to get involved he could only hope they were taking things slowly.

"Hey Brian working on something new?" Meg sat down straightening her hair, she seemed out of breath.

"Uh yeah Meg just a little tinkering." He'd only managed to add one word "Help!"

Meg leaned over for but a moment and took a quick glance. "Alright than I won't bother you."

She scratched Brian's ears as well and than was off.

It was getting late, the neighborhood had quieted down and a walk might clear his head. After the fifth or sixth lap around the neighborhood to clear my head I saw Lois, she had her head out a window and was laughing up a storm. Even without his keen sense of smell he could smell all matter of alcohol on her breath. The car skidded into the driveway coming to an immediate stop. Lois and Bonnie both stepped out wobbling and wavering to their respective homes. "_I should check on her, Peter would kill me if I didn't do a good job of watching her."_

When he arrived though he found Lois in the kitchen calmly making a sandwich "Oh hi Brian how's your novel coming along." Her S's were slurring a bit but she seemed quite level headed.

"Um fine Lois are you alright? You were driving a little sporadic, did you girls have a little too much to drink?" _"Ha he was one to talk"_

"No not really Brian, we were just humoring a magician we saw tonight, Bonnie had tickets he tried to hypnotize us, we all had a bit of fun and one of the last things he told us was to have a good time on the way back, I guess we over did it a little."

"Magician huh? Well it sounds like his magic worked you had a good time on the way back."

"Yeah but he was so phony, he tried to make us act like a chicken, and some other stuff. I can't really remember." Lois took a moment holding onto her head. She seemed to be a bit dazed. "All I remember is what he said to put us in his little magic trance, abracadabra." And with that she froze in place.

"Lois?" she just sat there staring off into space. He waved his hand in her face but she didn't seem to react. "Are you there?"

"Yes master I am at your command, speak and I shall obey." Her voice a hushed sultry whisper.

"What?"

"Speak" she leaned in closer "and I shall obey." the last part so very close to his ear, his tail wagged for but a moment. But he'd been messed with before by Peter and Stewie, it would take a bit more than an admittedly sultry voice to trick him, especially after Ira.

"Ha very very f-f-funny Lois." If only he had a bit more confidence in his voice. "If you're going to listen to whatever I say give me your sandwich. Not missing a beat Lois gave it to him immediately.

"As you wish my master." She was good but Stewie was one for going for tricks that took days to weeks he wouldn't be fooled so easily.

"Oh ok if I'm your master than why don't you um." He didn't want to give her anything serious, if she was messing with him he didn't want to compromise their relationship, he still felt Peter didn't trust him since the Martha's Vineyard incident. "um? Uh"

"Yes my master?" Her head off kilter, she looked a little eager.

"Fine I'm your master smell my butt." she dropped to all four and was behind him making him jump. He ran but she followed continuing on four feet, she turned the corner cutting him off and forced him into the corner. "Stop!" She froze again. "Alright if you're my slave tell me something you'd never tell anyone." She took a moment trying to think. She seemed somewhat confused by the request but finally something lit up in her. "I don't think my children have much of a future and I worry for them." _That was honest much more honest than he was. _

"Ok heh heh fine c'mon we're going to your room. And you're carrying me."


End file.
